I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar devices and, more particularly, to a solar energy powered, hot air turbine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Due primarily to the high cost and possible exhaustion of the world's fossil fuel supply, designers have only recently turned their attention towards devices adapted to harness solar energy. The advantages of solar devices are primarily twofold. First, the life expectancy of the sun, the source of solar energy is approximately 31/2 billion years and, secondly, solar energy is cost-free.
The proper method or apparatus for most efficiently harnessing solar energy, however, has been a subject of great debate. One previously known device for directly converting solar energy into electricity has been the photocell. The photocell, however, suffers two major disadvantages. First, the electrical energy output per area of photocell is very low so that a large number of the relatively expensive photocells must be utilized in order to generate a usable quantum of electricity. Secondly, photocells are only capable of temporarily storing energy and thus generate electricity only in periods of sunshine.
Another previously known device for converting solar energy into electrical energy utilizes the solar energy to heat a liquid which is typically water. The heated liquid can be used directly for heating or it can be used to power a turbine which in turn rotates a generator to produce electricity. The disadvantage of solar-heated liquid turbine systems is that such systems are unduly expensive to construct. Furthermore water turbine systems are closed systems which present a disadvantage which will later be more clearly understood as contrasted against the present invention.